Horror After Horror
Horror After Horror is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is sleeping. He wakes up and is in the middle of downtown. The city was demolished. "What the--? Didn't I go to bed? How did I get here?" Noah asked. Noah stretched and started looking around. "There must've been a battle here. I'll contact Jack or Erika." Noah said. Noah called Jack on his Matrix, but he got a message showing Jack and Erika being beaten by something. Noah immediately slapped down the Matrix and transformed. "Big Chill!" Noah flew into the air and soared through the sky. He found his way to Jack and Erika's house and landed. He phased through the door and saw Erika crash into a wall. Jack got up and absorbed the floor. They were fighting Aggregor! "Aggregor!?" Noah yelped. "DUDE WTFUDGE!? Y U NO BE HERE? We're getting our butts kicked, man!" Jack yelled. "Sorry!" Noah said. "You're going back to Incarcecon, Aggregor!" Aggregor grabbed Jack by the neck and...absorbed him! He dropped Jack's lifeless corpse on the ground--he was dead. Erika jumped in and shot mana blasts, but Aggregor shot her with his spear. He then absorbed her, too. "NO! Aggregor, you fudge monster!" Noah yelled. Aggregor suddenly mutated into Ultimate Aggregor! Noah shot an ice blast at him, but Aggregor blasted an energy beam, but Noah turned intangible. He shot water than Noah froze. Aggregor shot an air blast at Noah. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah morphed into a mini airplane and buzzed around Aggregor. He shot missiles at him which had no effect. Noah then shot a laser which also didn't faze him. Aggregor grabbed Noah with the Ra'ad tentacles on his head and electrocuted him. Noah changed back. Aggregor then made a circle with his arm and vanished. "What the? What's going on? Aggregor fled? He won't get too far. Not after what he did...to my cousins. That guy is gonna pay!" Noah said. Noah started walking. "I don't under--wait. Solo, are you ripping off 'Night of the Living Nightmare'?" Noah asked. No....um..I was just...uh....being creative. Yeah that's it! Creative. "Anyway, maybe..." Suddenly, Noah caught a flash that nearly gave him a heart attack and sent him down to the ground. He was hyped up, then he saw...he saw....GIANT SPIDERS! "GAAAAAHHH!" Noah started running, but dodged a stinger from a giant SCORPION! "NO! GOD HELP ME!" Noah ran into giant SNAKES! "WHY!?" Noah got caught in a spider web. The spiders, scorpions, and snakes slithered closer to Noah. Suddenly, Noah stopped being paralyzed by fear and transformed. "Heatblast!" Noah caused a wave of fire that set him free. He made a fire board and started flying on it. "I've never been so scared in my life." Noah said. Suddenly, Noah got blasted down. It was Vilgax. "Where is your homework Segurason? It was due today." Said Vilgax. "WTFUDGE?" Noah said. "I'm your new teacher!" Vilgax said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah screamed. Noah shot fire at Vilgax, but it had no effect. Noah flew to Vilgax and started punching him, but Vilgax kicked him and shot eye lasers. Noah came flying down shooting fireballs. Vilgax blocked them all and blew. His super breath burned out Noah and he landed on the ground. Vilgax vanished the same way Aggregor did. Noah reverted back. Suddenly, Professor Paradox teleported in. "Paradox?" "Hello Noah. I can take you to a resolution for this problem of yours. To the Forge of Creation!" Paradox said. Paradox teleported them to the Forge of Creation. "Now here we will--AH!" Paradox was shot and fell down. Noah looked back and saw Eon and Albedo! "Eon!? Albedo!? Oh great." Noah said. Eon shot a time ray at Noah, but he dodged. Albedo tackled Noah and started punching him. Albedo kicked Noah into a Celestialsapien. Noah got up and dodged another time ray from Eon. "That's it!" Noah transformed. "Neo!" Noah shot an energy blast at Albedo and knocked him down. He shot one at Eon, but he countered with a time ray. They got into a struggle. Eon won, but Noah dodged. Albedo grabbed a water gun and shot Noah. He shorted out and reverted back. Eon and Albedo teleported away. "This is getting creepier." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Clockwork and teleported away. He teleported back to Earth and transformed back. "Maybe Magister Tennyson knows what's happening." Said Noah. Noah went to Max's plumber station. "Magister Tennyson! Magister---" Noah saw Max's corpse lying on the floor. Out of the shadows came every villain he'd ever faced. From Vilgax to Aggregor to Enoch to Numk to everyone else. Hex came out from the rest. "All hail Master Hex!" Chanted the villains. "Hex? OMG IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW!" Noah said. "I went to bed, but Hex attacked me. I fought him, but he got this Dream Catcher and sucked me into it. Next thing I knew I was sleeping downtown." "So...you finally figured it out. GET HIM." Said Hex. Every villain started running (or flying or whatever) toward Noah. "If this is my dream, I might as well--wait this is familiar to a Ben 10--a nevermind. MEET ALIEN ARMY!" Noah said. Suddenly, an army of every alien Noah had ever turned into appeared. They all ran toward the villains--then Noah woke up. He was in his room and Hex was by him. Then he woke up too. Noah grabbed the Dream Catcher from him and put it on Hex Hex was teleported into a dream world. "That's that. But...I have a feeling this episode was not very original...oh well." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis (Dream) *Erika Landis (Dream) *Professor Paradox (Dream) Aliens *Big Chill *Upgrade *Heatblast *Neo *Clockwork *Every alien ever (Dream) Villains *Aggregor (Dream) *Spiders, Snakes, Scorpions (Dream) *Vilgax (Dream) *Albedo (Dream) *Eon (Dream) *Every Villain ever (Dream) *Hex Trivia *This is the first appearance of Aggregor since Noah 10 Super Force Season 1. *It is revealed that not only does Noah fear his cousins deaths, Vilgax being his teacher, and school, but he also fears Spiders, Scorpions, and Snakes. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes